Staged & Murdered
by Deolureium
Summary: A tale of a girl breaking up fights, only to be sucked into something bigger.


Staged & Murdered

Shadow Itachi SU

Chapter 1

The Beginning

Swearing, and other Rated T themes

**Sin~**

_-Someone walks up the a stand on the stage. Carrying some paper-_

_A fine summer day. Well not so fine now. A fight had erupted in the courtyard. The one behind it all, was the one that tried to end it. As you have seen._

_-Indicates towards the stage where a fake fight had started-_

_For those of weakest of hearts should leave, now. Good-bye_

_-The person starts to leave, only to stop short-_

_... Fine! Let us take a vote. Say 'I' if you want me to continue!_

"_Nay!"_

_-Waits in silence at the people whom called out 'I', and 'Nay'._

_Damn it!_

_I heard more 'I's' then, 'Nay's'!_

_-Shoots a glare at the single horse in the room-_

_Well, now **I have **to start since I'm the narrator._

_The remaining 'Nay's' that have stayed, then leave now. Weak hearts should also leave. Children 13 and under without parental supervision should also leave._

_Alright. This story is with blood, gore, suspense, mystery, drama, and swearing. I believe a bit of romance. I'm not sure. Going to have to read and find out...Er. Watch. Reading on my end, watching on yours._

_-Waits for the people suggested to leave-_

_Ahem!_

_It was a fine summer day at Nero High School, students were getting ready for the end of the school year. When a fight had broke out in the courtyard, the two were fighting over some random thing, that doesn't seem to be of bother to anyone else but those two._

_A girl, with a tough reputation at the school stepped in and tried to reason them out of brute force. It failed miserably as she too was involved in it all._

"**You fucking bastard!" **_The boy in question was outraged. Using only those profanities to cover up the scared little boy inside. _**"You got me in trouble with the Teacher!"**

"**No! I was trying to get you out!"**_ The other boy hollered. This was about the time they had used their fist to show, and make the other feel their anger. The surrounding kids, had started to chant out _**_'Fight! Fight! Fight!'_**

_The girl came and had heard of the upset in the balance in the school yard. Or just followed the sound of the chanting of the other students that had circled around the two boys tangled. Either one works._

"**What's going on!"**_ She sounded outraged as well, but not for the same reasons as the boys._

"**He got me in trouble, Hirochou!"**

"**No! I was getting him out of it!"**_ The girl, Hirochou, listened to the two yell at each other. She wasn't too happy about it all._

"**Settle down!"**_ She called back, she wasn't the one to be trifled with. But the boys were still new to the school, freshmen, if you will. They did not know of the danger they had made when they had started the __fight, or of encountering the girl._

"**Don't you fucking tell us to settle down, you fucking bitch!"**_ The boys called out, fury in their young eyes. They may have been tough in kiddie school, but here, she ruled the ground. Fiercely looking at the two boys, she decided to give them something to worry about instead of getting in trouble with the teachers. Here, she was the most feared girl on the grounds, the teachers were nothing against her punishments._

"**What did you just say?"**_ Spitting those words out through gritted teeth, she had looked down to not show her anger, knowing that those metallic gleam would scare them off. As a matter of fact, why won't she? Well, because they are freshmen. They need to be beat down before they listen. They still think highly of themselves. Well, back when they were in grade seven. But not here. She got her reputation through the toughest people in the school. They were also her friends. But those can wait._

"**Shut. Up. Bitch!"**_ The crowd gasp, and backed away, the boys thinking that they had the upper hand with the group of students, but they knew better. It wasn't them that they were scared of. It was the Demon of the School. Hiro the Murderer._

_She looked up at the two boys, her eyes had turned from those metallic, to those of crimson red blood. She was a special breed. But the students do not know of this. She was a 'jinchūriki'. She ground her teeth together, and punched the boy that continued to insult her. The other boy had jumped in, and she also kicked him to the ground._

_The two refused to give up, and continued to get up, and fight back. She wasn't even hit, but those two could seriously ended up in a hospital. Could, being the key word._

_The principle came out to stop it all. She was the only on that can stop, Hiro the Murderer. She is a busty woman, with wheat gold hair, wearing a purple velvet cloak around her. Most students wanted to get in trouble just to see the principle. But Hiro held them back._

"**I demand you tell me what is going on!"**_ She called out. _**"Hiro, what is the meaning of this?"**

"**Lady Tsunade,"**_ Hirochou began, watching the two cower below her, and up to the woman. _**"That one says that one was getting him in trouble, when the other said he was getting him out of it. I stepped in, as I do in every fight, to break them up. Then the dumb boy starts calling me down."**

"**What a fool,"**_ Lady Tsunade said, agreeing with Hiro._** "Continue on, don't kill them, just maim them, until they give up, run away, or you hospitalize them." **_Hiro, as always was please with this verdict. She gave a grin at the two, bringing up her hands and made a fist with one, and the other being punched like a mini punching bag. The two boys, gasped and got up to run away._

_The students didn't question their principle. Nor the reason why, Hiro was the only one to get to beat up the school. The crowd faded away, as soon as the battle was over. Hiro watched as the two stayed away, and didn't cause anymore trouble for the school._

_She nodded, satisfied with the boys choice. Indeed, she was worse then the teachers, and the principle put together. Even if the principle lets her do what she wanted. Hiro, was the police in the grounds, and a bully put together. She would only beat up these kids if they have done something wrong. If they still get sent to the principle's office. Well, Lady Tsunade would take care of them just fine._

_There has been more then enough holes in the walls to fill in, and more to come._

"**Good job, Hirochou."**_ Lady Tsunade said and walked back into the school._

"**Hai,"**_ Hiro said and walked away from the scene of the crime. Er, battle field. I mean...Grave yard. Or wait, I got it right the first time. Let's follow, Hiro. She seems more interesting then following the principle. Okay, will follow the principle first! Just because...yeah..._

_Lady Tsunade walk through the double doors, watching where she stepped. Reason? Oh, um...I got nothing. Let's start over! Sorry! Don't hurt me!_

_Lady Tsunade, a blond woman walked through the double doors of the school. Marching straight to her office._

_Sin: How do you like it? It's what I'm working on since my own laptop isn't working..._


End file.
